Tatooine (song)
"Tatooine" is a song sung by Phineas and Ferb while they are on the planet of the same name in "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars." Lyrics (Instrumental intro) Phineas: You can look, but you're never gonna find A better place to be Than this little slice of heaven tucked between The Jundland Wastes and the big Dune Sea. We can surf through the canyons or train a pack of dewbacks, Build a giant hamster habitat for womp rats, Or fire up our solar-powered sandcastle-making machine: Backup: We're on Tatooine. Phineas: Yeah, we're livin' like kings out here— We got a two-sun summer the whole darn year, Cruisin' Beggar's Canyon in our T-16, Or just sittin' on a rock eatin' blue ice cream... Backup: Blue ice cream. Phineas: 'Cause we're on Tatooine. Ferb: Awwww... We got two big suns, count 'em, one and two, Phineas: And there's two Flynn-Fletcher bois: Ferb: Me and you! Well, we're brothers! We're step! No, we don't share a gene, But we'll always be together here on Tatooine! Phineas: Jammin' with the Modal Nodes, racing turbo dust bikes, Tradin' with the Jawas, Trickin' out a droid or soupin' up the barge For a trip 'round Anchorhead Tower. We can stop along the way and startle Tusken Raiders And still be home in time to fix the vaporators. I think you know exactly what we mean, Backup: 'Cause we love Tatooine. Phineas: Yeah, we're livin' like kings out here— We got a two-sun summer the whole darn year, Cruisin' Beggar's Canyon in our T-16, Or just sittin' on a rock eatin' blue ice cream. (Chorus: We love Tatooine). I may be wearin' my heart on my sleeve, But I can't understand why anyone would want to leave. We know our civic pride may sound a tad extreme, But we're so happy here, we tend to overstate this theme... Phineas and backup: Overstate this theme! Phineas: Cuz we love Tatooine! Backup: Oh, we love it! Oh, we love it here on Tatooine! Phineas: We love Tatooine! Gallery }} Trivia *Second song that Phineas does not sing onscreen for much of it ("Highly Unconventional Vehicle"). *Third song where Ferb raps ("Backyard Beach", "Spa Day"). As usual, his voice is done by Danny Jacobhttps://twitter.com/AaronDJacob/status/579359250943623169 *The rap of this song is very similar to that of "Takin' Care of Things". *On the album, the line "We love Tatooine" repeats some more times at the end. *Towards the end of the song, when Phineas sings "Overstate this theme..." he has his arms outstretched and the camera rotates around him. This camera angle was previously used with Dr. Doofenshmirtz in "Hail Doofania" and Isabella in "City of Love" and "On the Savannah". Production information *This song had to be rewritten several times.http://www.spreecast.com/events/phineas-and-ferb-star-wars.html *This song was recorded at the Capitol Records building in L.A. on May 29, 2014 with a live brass section and Lenny Castro on ethnic percussion.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/472151020403830784 Continuity *A Phinedroid appears during the line "Trading with the Jawas." ("I, Brobot") Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Robert F. Hughes BMI Work #'s 17694494 (misspelled as Tattooine) & 18886616 (correct spelling) References pl:Tatooine pt-br:Tatooine vi:Tatooine (bài hát) Category:Songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:T